just anthor love story
by hitokori midnight
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries but it is a boy named Zenea is the brother of the Emperor Jesse and one day meets a girl named dawn Yuki the younger sister of jaden Zenea's older brother jesse's enmy.
1. the new girl

Once upon a time there was an academy called Guardians of Light . It was just a normal day at the academy but little did they know that it was all about change . "Hey Zenea, guess what I heard," a black haired boy said .

"What Zero?" said the person he was talking to .

"There's a new kid in the school and the kid is in our class." Zero said.

"Zero you can't believe everything you hear. Besides, there's no way a new kid is gonna step foot hear." Zenea said . Ring !

"Well, that's the bell." Zero said.

"OK, see you." Zenea said. Zenea went to his seat and waited for the lesson to start . The professor came in and said, "Hello class. I hope you all are having a good morning."

"Yes," the class said in unison.

"Well, then before we start the lesson I have an announcement to make." The professor said. "As you all may know, there have been rumors of a new student coming to the school, am I correct?" The teacher asked.

"Yes," the class answered.

"Well, these rumors are true and I would like to welcome our new student." The door suddenly opened very slowly and in came a girl with light brownish blond hair that went down to her back and had spikes at the end. Her eyes were a perfect blue and she was wearing a white shirt with a red skirt that went up to her knees she also had on socks that went up her ankle with black shoes. She also had on a necklace that had angel wings on it. And to top the outfit off there was a red bow in the back of her hair.

"Man she's cute," one boy said.

"They don't stand a chance," Zenea said.

"Hey, what's your name miss?" Zero asked. She didn't answer.

"Wait, what was your name?" Zenea asked. She didn't answer. No answer, huh? Interesting. Zenea thought.

"You can sit right next to Zenea."

"OK," the girl said . She sat down and pulled out her notebook. So I get to sit with the new girl, nice. Zenea thought.

"All right class, let's get started." The teacher said. Ring.

"All right class, it seems that I took too long, so we'll just have to start the lesson tomorrow." The professor said. "Well then, goodbye."

"Goodbye," the students said. All the students were getting their things and leaving, but Zenea thought it would be nice to help the new girl get to her classes since it was her first day.

"Hey, do you need any help getting to class?" Zenea asked.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you anyway." The girl said.

"OK then, see you." Zenea said.

"Bye," the girl said as she ran to her class. Dang, I still forgot to get her name, Zenea thought. Ring! Well, I better get to class, Zenea thought. Zenea got to class on time.

"OK class, take out your textbooks and turn to page twenty three," the professor said. Zenea was thinking about the new girl in his last class when he heard a loud crash.

"Um, professor, I have to go the bathroom." Zenea said.

"OK Zenea, but hurry back." The u said. Zenea ran out of the class as fast as lightning. Zenea heard the crash again and followed it while getting his sword out of his locker. When he found the source of the crash he hid behind a wall and listened to what was happening.

"Hehe, so you had enough?" A voice said.

"Rrg let me go!" A girl's voice yelled.

"Hehe, well we would but we want to see your wings you little angel." Another voice said.

"Hey, let her go!" Zenea yelled. They just ignored him. "Let her go!" Zenea yelled again. They still ignored him. "Let the girl go now." Zenea ordered getting really mad. "Hey, look at what we have here," the first guy said.

"Let her go." Zenea ordered once more.

"Hehe, I don't think so. We need to teach this little angel here some manners." The first guy said. Angel? What is he talking about? Zenea thought.

"Let me go, you jerks!" The girl said.

"Hehe, no way. We want to see your wings." The other guy said.

"I suggest you let the girl go right now." Zenea said.

"Or what?" The two guys said.

"Or I'm gonna beat you so hard you won't be able to say anything else." The girl threatened.

"Oh, really?" The first guy said.

"Yes, really. Now let me go!" The girl yelled.

"Sorry, but no can do. You need to be taught a lesson." The first guy said.

"I don't care. Let me go!" The girl yelled.

"You better do what she asks." Zenea advised.

"Hehe, or what? She's already beaten up pretty bad." The leader said.

"I can still hurt you!" The girl yelled.

"You better let her go." Zenea said.

"Or what?" They both said.

"Or this." Zenea said. Zenea took out his sword and attacked the two guys.

"I told you to let her go." Zenea said.

"You're gonna regret that." The leader said. The leader grabbed the girl and took out a knife and cut her arm.

"Let her go." Zenea said darkly.

"Hehe. You are gonna regret trying to be all tough." The girl said. "Let me go."

"No way." The leader said. He took the knife again and cut her leg so deep blood started to come out.

"Nn, let me go!" The girl cried.

"Hehe, I don't think so." The leader said. He started to break the girl's leg.

"Ahh! Cut it out!" The girl cried. Snap!

"Let her go!" Zenea yelled.

"Hehe. You better leave before I kill her." The leader said.

"That's what you think Zenea said.

"So you won't leave?" The leader said.

"No, I won't ,and hear this: if you don't let her go and get to class right now I will personally send you to the underworld." Zenea said darkly.

"Oh really?" The leader said.

"You better go before I get mad." Zenea said.

"You get the sword, and I'll get the girl." The leader said.

"I don't think so." Zenea said. He took out his sword and attacked the two guys. Then he walked over to the girl and knelt down to see her.

"Are you ok?" Zenea asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." The girl said. She tried to get up but fell back down.

"Here, let me help." Zenea said.

"I'm ok, really." The girl said.

"Oh, really? You cant even get up." Zenea said.

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." The girl said. She got up while holding the wall to steady herself. "Hey, look. You need some medicine and some sleep." Zenea said.

"Look, I'm fine." The girl said. Shre ran away from Zenea.

"Hey wait!" He yelled. When he caught up to her he found her laying on the ground not moving. "Hey, are you ok?" Zenea asked. The girl didn't answer. "she must have passed out due to blood loss." Zenea thought. Zenea picked the girl up bridal style and went to his dorm since the class was over . When Zenea got to his room he put the girl on his bed and went to get a first aid kit from his closet. When he got back he found the girl wide awake and looking at him . "Where am I" the girl asked . " Your in my dorm" Zenea answered. "How did i end up in the guys dorm" the girl asked . "Well you passed out so I brought you here" Zenea answered . "Thank you for helping me but i got to go" the girl said. "Your hurt so you cant go anywhere" Zenea said . "Rgg to bad I'm going" the girl said. "No your not and I'm gonna make sure of it" Zenea said. "Just try it wont do you any good" the girl said. "Oh really" Zenea asked. "Yes really so I'm getting out of here" the girl said. "whats your name " Zenea asked. "Why should i tell you" the girl said. "Because if you tell me your name then ill tell you mine" Zenea answered. "Ok my names Dawn Yuki whats your name" Dawn said. "Dawn Yuki nice to meet you I'm Zenea Anderson". "It was nice meeting you but i got to go" Dawn said. "Your not going anywhere until I check you injuries" Zenea said sternly. "I'm just fine its nothing my magic cant fix" Dawn said. "If your magic was working then you wouldn't have passed out on the ground so no your not going anywhere and if I have to chain you to that bed to make sure you don't then that's fine with me" Zenea said. "You wouldn't "Dawn said. as soon as she said those words Zenea summoned a chain and gag and began to tie her where she was. "Let me go" Dawn yelled at Zenea. "Hmm ill untie you if you promise to stay here until your injures heal properly" Zenea said. "There's no way the professors will allow it so you have to let me go because I'm a girl "Dawn said. "Well then ill take the blame for it saying that I chained you here so you couldn't get out "Zenea said. "Rgg how about you let me go and ill go and be out of your hair "Dawn asked. "No your staying here" Zenea said. "Make me "Dawn said. ''Do you really want me to'' Zenea asked. ''Just let me go'' Dawn said. ''When I know i can trust you ill let you go'' Zenea said. ''You didn't have to tie me up you know'' Dawn said. ''Like i said when i know i can trust you i'll let you go Zenea said. ''Rgg i got to go'' Dawn said. ''Why are you so desperate to go'' Zenea asked. ''Its none of your business now let me go before things get ugly for you partner'' Dawn yelled. ''Look i just want to help you that's all Zenea said. well don't help me i don't need it all i need from you is the key to these freaking chains'' Dawn yelled.''Ok i know you want to go but your to weak to even cast a healing spell on yourself so just calm down and stay here for awhile '' Zenea said. "Rgg please i have to go ill come back please just let me go '' Dawn pleaded. " I'm sorry but i cant let you go right now but i can try to help you if you need it'' Zenea said. ''I'm done for '' Dawn whispered. ''What are you talking about'' Zenea asked. "Its to late" Dawn whispered. "Wait what" Zenea said. suddenly the wind began to twirl around Dawn and she began to disappear. "Hey wait where are you" Zenea said. when the wind stopped Dawn was gone and in her place was a little wolf with three tails. " Dawn is that you " Zenea asked.


	2. the new girls secret

"Dawn is that you" Zenea asked the little wolf. ( "OF COURSE ITS ME YOU IDIOT ") the wolf said. "Ok now i have to go find a cage and a collar" Zenea said. ( "I swear if you put me in a cage i will seriously hurt you" ) Dawn said. "Ok i wont put you in a cage " Zenea said. ("You better not") Dawn yelled. "Its ok i wont but i am gonna put a collar on you ok" Zenea said. ("NO WAY ")Dawn yelled. "Look its that or i put you in a cage and I don't think you want option number one so lets just get this over with shall we" Zenea said. ("There is no way your gonna get a collar on me so back off ")Dawn yelled. "Look I don't want to do this to you but i have to" Zenea said. ("you wont get away with this you know ") Dawn said. ''Yes I know that but if I don't then people will start to suspect.'' "well then here's a thought let me go"!

sorry but i cant do that because then the whole school would find out that your half familiar and i don't think you want to be stuck inside a cage so this is your only option Dawn". Zenea picked up the little wolf and summoned a cage and collar then he put the collar on the wolf and put her in the cage and locked the cage door."Let me out right now Zenea "! "look I'm not letting you out until morning so just get comfortable until then ok Dawn." "Please let me out Zenea " "Good night Dawn and don't worry it'll be over when you wake up. " "Fine good night Zenea."


	3. a suprise for Zenea

When Zenea woke up the next morning he went to the cage where he put the little wolf but instead of a wolf he saw a girl with wings on her back inside the cage. "Hey where did the wolf go". "I'm still in here". "Wait a minute why are you a angel and not a wolf and why are you in a cage"? "Well let me tell you why I'm in a stupid cage with a collar around my neck and why i look like a angel". "Lets see you put me inside a cage and stuck a collar around my neck when i was in my wolf form and when i fell asleep i went back into my angel stat.""sorry "Zenea said."YOU SHOULD BE BECAUSE OF YOU I'M STUCK INSIDE MY ANGEL FORM AND I CANT GET OUT OF IT PLUS I've GOT ENEMIES LOOKING FOR ME AND I'M POWERLESS NO THANKS TO YOU"! "HEY don't BLAME ME FOR NOT KNOWING YOU WOULD TURN INTO A ANGEL IF YOU WERE PUT INSIDE A CAGE AND HAD A COLLAR AROUND YOUR NECK"! look I'm sorry but i have to go you said if i stayed the night then you would let me go in the morning and i did so u have to let me go Zenea." "wait a minute you said you had enemies so you cant go while your still looking like that but I'll tell you what I'll let you go so you can get some clothes to wear while your here but you cant leave until the dangers passed or you get your sword back ok". fine you have yourself a deal Zenea". "Ok then lets

go Dawn." When they got to Dawns dorm room Zenea gave Dawn a bag and left her to get her stuff. "Yes he's gone and now i can see if Jaden can help me get this collar off ". Meanwhile Zenea was waiting for Dawn to come out of her room. "Man how long does it take for a girl to pick out a couple of clothes and shampoo. " Suddenly a loud noise came out of Zenea"s pocket. "man what is she doing". "Hey are you ok in there"."Man that hurt" Dawn thought. the beeping started to get louder. "that's it I'm coming in" Zenea yelled. When Zenea opened the door she was gone. "Man she tricked me and ran off. " Zenea ran out of the room and found Dawn trying to catch her breath at the guys dorm. "That was impressive Dawn but now your in real trouble" Zenea thought. "man i cant run anymore I'm so screwed"Dawn thought. Dawn passed out and fell into the grass. Zenea ran up to her and picked her up bridal style. "oh you are in so much trouble Dawn".


End file.
